Complete, Fufill
by lim-shiba
Summary: They want to be forever. -POINTLESS LEMON S - TYL!59x59-TYL!59xTYL!27-2759-5927


**P-please ignore any mistakes: **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, all to the awesome mangaka Akira Amano. **

**WARNING****: strong lemon(s)-gay sexual contact and self-cest. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**TYL!59x59-TYL!5927-5927-2759  
**

* * *

Boredom was the true culprit behind the sensual touches and the heated contact between lips. Gokudera pulled his boss into his elegant bedroom, he closed the door and locked it tight as he pinned the brunette's hand above his head with his own. The taller of the two ground his hips, causing both to moan lustfully.

Suddenly pink smoke blurred his sight as the hands he pinned to the door disappeared. He smirked as he expected the younger brunette in front of him, yet when he saw identical silver hair to his own, he cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Jyuudaime! It's okay! I---" The young voice made him chuckle as he remembered that he had back himself to the wall, literally speaking of course.

"Well, well... isn't it my younger-self. It so happens that you have disrupted my fun..." he bent down as he whispered seductively into the younger's ear.

"It isn't my fault... that stupid cow shot me in my own apartment.... and here I thought I'd get to see the older Jyuudaime..." The blush on his cheeks made it obvious that he hadn't told Tsuna his feelings. The older Italian took the chance to pester his younger-self.

"Why is the Jyuudaime of your period not enough for you?" The pissed off expression he received made him understand why Yamamoto liked to pick on him so much, he was so easy to set off.

"Have you ever kissed him?" He knew the answer, but why not see how far he can be pushed.

The blush darkened on the younger's face as he looked down to the scarlet red carpet, "No! Why would I ever do such a thing to Jyuudaime?!"

He smirked deviously as he tipped the teens chin to make sure he was looking at him. "Well, you'll have to do for now..."

Pressing their lips together, he pinned the smaller wrist as he did to his boss before, now with just one hand. He bit the soft lips, allowing his tongue to explore his younger-self's hot cavern. His free hand ghosting its way up, toying with the hard nipple.

His lips traveled down to his neck, biting and sucking as the smaller male squirmed under his touches. Removing his shirt, the older guardian's lips enclosed round the other nipple, after he marked himself darkly on the neck.

Noticing the weak shaking hands the slipped away from his grip fumbling with his tie, he came back to capture the younger's lips as he assisted with the removal of his clothing. With both shirtless, he carried his younger counter part gracefully laying him on his bed as they were locked in a passionate kiss.

The older Gokudera's hands gently caress his younger-self's body he shuddered from the gentle touches, causing his body to heat up from his face to the lower regions of his body.

The older man's hands, experienced hands know just where to squeeze, to rub, and his tongue was experienced, if not more experienced, as an adult should be.

The younger-self couldn't help but allow, what seem to the older man, symphonies of moans. Each responding to each touch of skin or a caress of tongue the older Hayato gently slipped a hand into his younger body's boxers, messily flicking and tracing his member.

"No-- don... ah....ngh!" He couldn't stop his vocal, no matter how hard he tried. The older of the two shuddered in delight as he began to grow hard.

"Mm... You know, we use this technique with Tsuna later on... I suggest you pay close attention to my movements." the older man spoke seductively, feeling the younger raise his hips in his hands in need.

The younger Hayato wished to glare at the older man, using such a dirty comment that included the Tenth's first name, he was too weak from the pleasurable sensations his older-self was providing him.

"Ba---basta.... ahh!" He felt his member exposed to the cold air. He felt a shock wave sent up and down his spine as a wet mouth enclosed his leaking tip.

His tongue slides up and down as he gently massages the younger man's thigh. Stopping at the tip, he allows his tongue to swirl around.

Gokudera shook uncontrollably, whatever the older man was doing to him, it was driving the teen crazy. He was getting woozy, but it felt so good, with a final moan he came into his older-self's mouth.

"That was quick..." the older of the two murmured in disappointment. The teen sat up feeling a large bulge in his older-self's pants.

"Hn... You're still new. I expected better stamina from myself." the older one mumbled as he slowly unbuckles his own belt.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" His eyes widened when he watched the man removed his pants.

"It means you're always mine." the older man suavely states as he pull his younger self toward him.

"Don't you find it a tad bizarre to say that you own yourself?" The teenager stated with cockiness. He moaned loudly as the older Italian placed the teen in his lap. The younger Hayato was already more than aware of the grow erection of the other but feeling it towards his entrance made him moan even louder as he felt himself going erect once again.

"Just slightly..." said the older man in between a sensual moan. He gripped the younger-self's hips, lifting slightly, then dropping back down.

The younger Hayato moaned even louder that before, he couldn't tell which was more unbearable, the pain of which felt as if he was being torn apart, or the pleasure that was sent throughout his body when the older self slammed into a certain spot that made him want even more.

"ngh... faster...ahhh..." The older man started to pump his fully erect cock along with the rhythmic movements of his hips.

"So you like?" the older man says, thrusting harder and faster while his hands explore.

The younger nodded weakly as he was thrusted into even faster. The slapping of skin and the melody of moans echoed throughout the Storm's bedroom of ten years later. The older moved the two so he was bending over, letting the younger bury his face into the pillow of the bed.

"H-ha-harder!" The younger guardian demanded as he moved with the thrusts of himself, no longer feeling the pain with pleasure taking over his whole body, drowning out everything else.

The older grinned, thrusting harder and harder, increasing in power with each thrust. His movement stayed flawless, every stroke counting as he pumps at his younger self's member.

Both feeling the overwhelming strength of a climax, the older continued his touches and caresses of the soft ivory skin of his younger-self.

The older man's lips touch the others and he gently nibbles. A pink mist surrounds the younger boy, and with a loud bang, he's gone.

"Hn... It was fun while it lasted..."

The Teen's eyes widened as he laid naked on his old ratty mattress. He stared at the ceiling as he winced at the still fully erect member below. There was the soft opening of the door to his bedroom, and there the object of his affection stared in shock with a strong blush painted on his face.

"Gokudera-kun?!"

His eyes widened more as he watched his beloved tenth spin around and face the door as he closed it.

"Jyuudaime... Please forgive me--" He fumbled to gather his pants and place them on, he groaned painfully, unable to finish his sentence as he attempted to place his jeans back on. His heart beat skipped a beat as he felt a pair of hands from behind placed over his own.

"Gokudera-kun, don't worry..." Tsuna whispered from behind as he turned the silver haired teen around, pushing him back on his mattress. The young Vongola climbed over him and began undoing his pants, kissing the silver haired teen desperately.

"You don't mind if I..." Tsuna started, he heard the soft moan as he took off the piece of clothing.

"Not if you don't..." Gokudera whispered along his boss's lips lustfully, removing all of the brunette's clothing as well. Tsuna was now hovering over his fully erect member, positioning it at his entrance. He knew it was going to hurt like hell, but it was for Gokudera, his older-self told him if he didn't make a move soon, then he would never be able to have such an amazing relationship with the Italian romantic.

He cleared the doubtful thoughts of his mind, enclosing Gokudera into his warm entrance. The taller teen moaned at the tightness as Tsuna winced at the pain that made him feel as if he was being torn apart.

Tsuna saw stars, feeling Gokudera hit a certain spot. He moaned loudly demanding his right hand man to go faster, when the demand was met he begged for the teen to thrust harder, the Italian teen fulfilled each and every order. Gokudera felt amazing as he saw both his boss and himself come at the same, exact moment.

With the sun slowly setting, Tsuna smiled weakly as he removed himself, laying next to the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

**H-hope you enjoyed!**

**Please, Review?  
**


End file.
